


with you? anytime.

by chris_odelia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Jegulus, Jegulus Week 2021 | Starchaser Week 2021, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Requited Love, Starchaser, i love them both so much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29866761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chris_odelia/pseuds/chris_odelia
Summary: for jegulus/starchaser week. may post more if you guys want it :)
Relationships: Regulus Black/James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

Regulus felt the couch dip slightly to his left. He slipped his finger into the book to save his place before closing it and looking up. He was greeted with a wide, lopsided grin and a pair of dark hazel eyes, reflecting the light from the candle on the table near them.

“Whatcha reading?” James asked, leaning closer to take a look at the cover.

“Just something for study. I’m doing a project on Mermaids and I need to get the boring history stuff first.” Regulus replied. 

Even from a decent distance, he could feel the heat radiating off of James’ body, his skin glistening slightly with sweat from all the dancing he'd been doing.

“Tell me about it.” James turned so he was sitting crisscrossed on the couch, facing Regulus, with one arm resting on the backboard.

Regulus looked away to hide the blush creeping across his face. “Why do you want to know about Mermaid history?”

“Oh I don’t, but it must be quite interesting given you’ve spent your whole time here in the corner reading it instead of, oh I don’t know,  _ partying _ .” James teased.

Regulus scoffed. “Not my thing I guess.”

“Having fun is ‘not your thing’?”

“Guess not.” Regulus turned away, opening his book again and trying to scan the page for where he had left off.

Part of him wanted James to leave and just let him be alone like he always was at these things, but something else in him wanted James to stay and keep teasing him in his flirty, James Potter, way.

_ Merlin, what is wrong with me? He’s probably not flirting with you, Regulus. This is just how he is. _

“Seriously though,” James nudged his shoulder slightly with a hand. “Why are you over here all by yourself?”

Regulus sighed, closing his book again this time not bothering to mark his page, but still refusing to face the other boy.

“Ever the wallflower, I guess.”

James repositioned himself again so he was facing the same direction as Regulus, but scooted closer so their hands brushed one another.

“I’ve never been good with big words.” James leaned closer, his voice almost a whisper.

Regulus laughed, finally turning to look at him. He was close enough that Regulus would be able to count the few small freckles the boy had splattered across his face.

“It means I’m usually not invited to parties or want to go, and the few times I do, I just sit in the corner quietly and observe or do my own thing. Here, but not noticed. Like a flower on a piece of wallpaper.”

James huffed, his eyebrows coming together and his lips pursing in an almost pout.

“That’s stupid.”

“What?”

James hopped up from the couch so he was standing in front of Regulus, his signature grin returning. Regulus felt the clear absence of his warmth as he did so, a chill running over his arm.

“I said, that’s stupid. I notice you. I  _ invited  _ you because I  _ like  _ you and I want you to be here and have fun!” He held out his hand waving it around a bit for Regulus to grab. “Come on now.”

“Come on where?” He tried to suppress his grin, not wanting James to know he had already won. 

He could ask Regulus to do just about anything and he would do it. He had a way of talking people into things, a sort of charm that made practically everyone love him. More people than Regulus would have liked.

“Dancing! It’s time young wallflower! Grow! Jump off the wall! Become a person and no longer a plant! I don’t know, I still don’t fully get it and I’m a little tipsy, but what I’m trying to say is, Regulus Black, come dance with me! Have fun for once in your life!” James shouted, louder than necessary making a few heads turn.

Regulus chuckled, shaking his head and looking down in embarrassment. “Will you stop shouting if I do?”

“No promises.” He winked back.

Regulus took his hand anyway.

James dragged them both into the center of the warm common room where a large space had been cleared in front of the fireplace for dancing. The party had died down somewhat but a decent amount of people remained, chatting with drinks or swaying about the makeshift dance floor. As they approached, Regulus slowed to a stop, now actually thinking about what dancing with James entailed.

“What’s wrong?” The other boy asked, turning back.

“Um, there’s something I just realized. Well not realized but remembered.”

“Really? Do tell Mr. Wallflower.” 

“I...can’t really dance.”

“You can’t dance?” James repeated, eyebrows raised in shock.

“Well, I can formally dance, parents made us take lessons, but not the kind of dancing you do.”

“The kind of dancing I do?” James chuckled. “Regulus, you can’t be taught the dancing people do at parties. You just move with the song, there aren’t any learned steps or anything.”

“Yeah, well I’ve never been good at that. Don’t know how to control my limbs fully.” He said with a laugh, trying to pull James' arm back away from the group of students. “So I guess dancing is off the table for tonight then?”

“Ah ah ah!” James chided, tugging back. “No way. You said you can formally dance?”

“Yeah, pretty well.”

“Good. So can I. Let’s dance Mr. Wallflower.”

Regulus shook his head. “You’ve got to stop calling me that.”

“Never,” James smirked, bouncing slightly impatiently. “So, Waltz to ABBA with me?”

Regulus chewed on his lip, shocked with himself for what he was about to do.

“With you? Anytime.” He allowed James to pull him once again and off they went.

James led as they danced awkwardly out of time with the music. But they moved quite gracefully, stepping in unison, both fully in tune and predicting the other's movements. Regulus suddenly realized he was smiling wider than he could remember ever smiling in his life, a light laugh escaping his throat. 

James met his eyes and started laughing too until both of the boys were a giggling mess, leaning on one another for support, but still moving with their same steps across the carpeted floor.

“We look really stupid don’t we?” Regulus laughed into James’ shoulder, feeling warmth across his cheek where it rested against his collarbone.

“Like a couple of morons, yeah.” He replied, gripping Regulus’ hand a little tighter. “Alright, come on I’m teaching you to dance.”

Regulus stood up straighter, slowing down their dancing. “No, no way. I told you, I can’t dance.”

“Shh.” James ignored him, loosening and moving less stiffly with exact steps. 

He took the hand holding Regulus’ and spun him around in a little circle. He blushed deeply, practically feeling the stares of the other people dancing around them. James’ hand returned to his waist and led him in much larger and random steps, spinning the two of them around, weaving between people and badly singing along to the music coming off of the record player.

“You can’t sing, James.” Regulus teased.

James just rolled his eyes, leaning closer to Regulus so he could hear him over the loud music. “Yes, your brother tells me that constantly. I think you’re both just stuck up honestly.”

Regulus laughed.

“Where  _ is _ Sirius?” Regulus asked, also leaning in so James could hear him better. “He’s always at these things but I haven’t seen him since I arrived.

“Probably off somewhere flirting with Moony.” James stopped dancing suddenly, his eyes widening and eyebrows raised. “I wasn’t supposed to tell you that, please forget you heard anything.”

Regulus burst out in a loud laugh shaking his head. “You think I don’t know? James,  _ everyone  _ knows.”

James sighed in relief, smiling, and leaning to rest his forehead on Regulus’ shoulder. “Oh thank god, he would have killed me.”

“Come on!” Regulus teased, smiling at the close contact with the other boy. “They have more tension than anyone I’ve seen who are  _ actually _ dating, it’s ridiculous! I can’t believe you thought I was that stupid I didn’t figure it out.”

“You’re right, you’re right!” James stood up straight again, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose and holding his hands up in mock surrender. “Sorry, I promise I don’t think you’re stupid. I mean you’re studying Mermaids at a  _ party _ . Only smart flowers do that.”

Regulus slapped him jokingly. “When are you going to let that go?”

“Like I said,  _ never _ .” 

Suddenly, Regulus had an idea.

“Come with me.” He grabbed James’ hand and pulled him through the people, towards the portrait hole.

James laughed behind him, almost tripping a few times as they ran through the halls of the castle.

“I’m always up for an adventure Reggie, but can I know where we’re going?”

“Nope!” He shouted back, turning a corner. “Surprise.”

The two ran through the corridors, trying their best to be quiet and not alert anyone that they were out past curfew, but had trouble, giggling every time they tried to shush themselves. Finally, after a close call with Filch and James tripping over his own feet twice, they arrived at the large entrance to the Slytherin common room.

“Ohh Reggie,” James said, staring up at the tall portrait, with a smirk. “You know everyone in there  _ hates  _ me right? Like  _ hates  _ me.”

“So you don’t want to go in?” Regulus smirked back.

“No, no. Let’s do it.”

“Alright.” Regulus took a step closer to the door. “Just play it cool and try not to make eye contact with anyone who might be in there. It’s late though so I doubt there will be very many. And, try not to trip over yourself again?”

“Just open the bloody door.”

Regulus laughed, calling out the password to let them in.

The portrait opened slowly with a loud creak and the familiar smells of the Slytherin common room filled the air. Regulus poked his head in, looking around to see if anyone was there. Luckily it seemed everyone had retired for the night other than a few seventh years who had all fallen asleep at one of the tables, studying.

“Come on,” Regulus whispered, moving further into the room. The two moved quietly as Regulus tried to lead them on a path with the least amount of obstacles for them to knock over. 

They walked until they were through the common room, and moving into one of the small hallways branching off of it, towards a door at the end. Carefully, Regulus pushed it open and led them into the large, dark, room.

All that sat inside was a deep green couch, matching the Slytherin banners that hung in the common room, and a small table with a lamp glowing softly, just enough to illuminate the rest of the room.

“Did you bring me in here to kill me?” James joked.

“No, just sit.” Regulus motioned towards the couch, his stomach fluttering with excitement.

“What are we doing here? He asked after flopping down onto the couch. “And why is this couch so stiff?”

“They’re all like that,” Regulus replied, sitting carefully next to him. “And stop being so impatient, I’m going to show you.”

With that, Regulus whispered a spell he had used time and time again in this room. As he did, light burst from the walls outward, showing where they really were. The two sat inside of a glass room at the bottom of the lake, surrounded by plants and all kinds of creatures that inhabited it. The light allowed the people inside to see about twenty meters in all directions around them and into the water.

“Wow,” James whispered, standing up and moving to place a hand on the glass wall. “This is…”

He trailed off, making Regulus’ hand twitch slightly in anticipation.

“Beautiful.” 

Regulus could see his warm breath fogging up the glass as he said it, causing another wide smile to spread across the boy’s face.

“You like it?”

James spun around, speeding back to the couch. “Reggie, this is amazing! I had no idea you guys had this down here. How are you not just in here the whole day?” He turned from Regulus to lay his head across the back of the couch, looking at the fish and floating plants swimming around above them, some of the animal’s scales glistening in the light.

Regulus looked up with him, pulling his knees up to his chest and smiling.

“You know what the best part is?” He asked after a moment.

James hummed in recognition, still staring intently at the scene around them.

“Mermaids.”

Regulus watched James spring up in excitement. “Is that why you brought me here? To show me the Mermaids?”

“Well you seemed so curious about them,” Regulus teased, sitting up himself.

“Where are they?” James stood, running to the glass once again like a little kid.

“They’ll come soon probably. Whenever they see the light they often come to say hello. Especially this late, usually I’m the only one who visits them at this time.”

Regulus walked up to the glass with James, sitting on the floor right in front of it and placing his hand on the cold smooth surface.

James slid down to sit with him.

“They recognize you?”

“Yeah, and they talk to me. Well sort of. Someone years ago taught them BSL so quite a few of us learned it to speak to them.”

“Wow,” James mused again, but this time his awe was pointed at Regulus. Regulus felt his stomach do flips, seeing the boy he had taken such a liking to look at him like that. Like he was special.

He swallowed looking away and instead out into the water for the creatures.

The two waited, side by side, knees touching as they sat in silence, waiting. It wasn’t a bad silence though. It was comfortable and calm, one just enjoying the presence of the other. Happy to be breathing the same air. 

Sometime later, they had still seen nothing and Regulus was starting to give up hope, thinking they had gone to sleep or were possibly on the other side of the lake. He could feel James beginning to droop, his shoulder now pressed into Regulus’ for support.

“We can go back if you’re tired.” Regulus touched James’ knee softly. “Try again tomorrow?”

“No, no,” James’ voice slurred, but he sat up, blinking a few times and turning so his back was supported by the glass wall and he was facing opposite Regulus. “I want to see them. Just need to stay awake. Tell me something! A story, I don’t know, just distract me from sleep.”

Regulus smiled. “Okay, let me think.”

He thought for a moment of what he had to say that would interest James. Mostly his head was just filled with random knowledge or old myths he had read inside the walls of Twelve Grimmauld Place that would surely bore the Quidditch playing, party-throwing, prankster before him. He thought until he found something that was common ground to them both. 

Sirius.

“Alright, well, when Sirius was little and my parents were out of the house and left us alone, he would dig through our mother’s closet of fancy party outfits and put on her heels. He would walk around pretending to be her, waving his finger at things or mimicking her weird fake laugh she would use at parties. It would always cheer me up when I was scared. Especially when he fell.”

James laughed softly, leaning his head back on the glass, but his eyes remained open.

“Sounds like him.”

“That year without him during your first year here was awful,” Regulus remembered. “I was so scared without him there when our parents would leave. They would be gone for days at a time and I never knew if they were coming back or if they would just leave me there. Sirius was always good at distracting me, I never realized how awful it was until he wasn’t there.”

James smiled sadly. “Yeah, I remember how excited you were on your first day. You seemed so relieved once you got on the train.”

“Yeah, I was.” Regulus thought back to that day. How happy he was to be going to school with his big brother. 

He even remembered thinking how it would be cool to be in Gryffindor like him, but then quickly put the thought out of his mind, remembering how awful of a summer Sirius had come home to. 

But he also remembered seeing Sirius’ friends for the first time. Seeing James for the first time.

“I had a huge crush on you when we first met.”

It had slipped out before Regulus even had a chance to realize what he was saying.

“Really?” James sat up a bit straighter in surprise.

“Yeah,” Regulus found himself no longer in control of his own words as if someone else had taken over his body. “The way you looked at me when we first met, like…”

“Like what?” James smiled, his eyebrow raised slightly in curiosity.

“Like I was important,” Regulus said looking down and fiddling with the hem of his shirt. “Like you were actually interested in me and what I had to say. Like  _ I  _ mattered. Not because I was my parent's son or Sirius' brother, because I was  _ me _ .”

He looked back up at James, his face soft and a small smile pulling at his lips, now completely awake.

“Like you’re looking at me right now.” He whispered.

The next thing he knew, James was kissing him. He pressed their lips together softly, his hand resting gently on the boy’s jaw.

Regulus’ head was spinning. A moment he had never let himself truly imagine, out of fear or guilt, was really happening, and everything felt right.

But it was over too quickly. 

By the time Regulus had had a chance to process what was going on, James was pulling away, a sudden panicked and wild look in his eyes.

“I-” He blinked a few times and pushed himself up from the cold floor. “I should go.”

He quickly dashed out of the room.

Regulus tried to call for him but he was already out of the door.

He sat in awe for a moment, his brain still reeling from what had happened.

Nothing made sense anymore or felt real. His grasp on life suddenly destabilized. 

Regulus fell asleep like that, curled up on the floor of the dark, glass room, his mind in chaos, only able to hold on to one thought for stability from everything around him.

_ I just kissed James Potter. _


	2. Chapter 2

James rushed his way through the portrait hole, ignoring the final remaining sounds of the party. Running up the stairs, he quickly wiped the tears that had been falling from his eyes on the run. He wasn’t entirely sure why exactly he was crying, though, until he entered his dorm room.

The other three Marauders sat on Remus’ bed, huddled around a game of exploding snaps. James’ face fell upon his friend’s welcoming smile, no clue as to what had just happened with his brother.

Guilt.

That was the crushing feeling in James’ chest he had felt the whole way up the stairs, now only intensified by the boy’s warm smile and invitation to join the game, his hand outstretched.

James’ hands shook, making him quickly run them through his hair, searching for some stability to get the painful feeling to leave his stomach. But looking up at Sirius again, it all returned full swing. 

Without a reply, James rushed to his bed, quickly closing the curtains and curling himself up in the darkness. 

A moment later, he heard a soft knock at the bed frame. “Prongs? You alright?”

James winced at the voice of his best friend, so loving of him. How would that change when he found out. When Regulus told him. He wouldn’t just lose the boy he had become infatuated with, he would lose one of his best friends, maybe even all of them.

“James?” His voice was even softer, like when he would comfort Remus after a full. “What’s wrong?”

James quickly cast a charm to block out the sound of his friend’s calls as well as prevent them all from hearing his cries into his pillow as he fell into a restless sleep.

He woke the next morning, his limbs stiff and the bright light of the late morning sun peeking in through the gaps in his curtains. James ran a hand over his face, mind running through the events of the night before. He felt calmer now, but a dull feeling of guilt remained. He tried to push his mind away from it, knowing the longer he lingered, the worse it would become.

He sat up, stretching, and carefully pulled back the curtains, looking out across the room. The other Marauders were all gone, only their unmade beds remaining. 

James sighed, happy to put off seeing them at least a little longer. As he looked more, though, he noticed something that had been left on his bedside table. A large plate piled high with food and a small note bearing Sirius’ loopy handwriting.

_ Sneaking out to Hogsmeade, didn’t want to wake you. Eat and come join us :) _

James grabbed a piece of toast and fell back on his bed with a grunt. He managed to eat about half of what the other boys had left him before getting up.

He was still wearing the clothes from the night before that smelled strongly of sweat, firewhisky, and lake water. He shook his head and chose to shower, desperately hoping to wash off the memories too.

After changing, he made his way down the steps into the common room, still not sure of what to do, but he eventually found himself at the quidditch pitch, climbing the bleachers facing the grassy field. He curled his knees to his chest and sat, watching a small, maroon blur speed around the pitch, smacking one of the large balls away with a bat, and flying away just to have it return all over again. 

“Nice form McKinnon!” He shouted up at her, watching her catch the ball and turn to face him. “Wish you played this well in games!”

She sped down towards him, stopping right before the seats and hopping off to sit in the seat beside him.

“Sod off, Potter.” She chuckled, laying her broom on the seats in front of them before turning to face him, a slight look of concern in her eyes. “Everything alright?”

James sighed, leaning his head back to the sky and shutting his eyes. “Not you too.”

“Hey,” She tapped him lightly on the shoulder with her gloved hand. “I’m just asking cause Sirius seemed  _ really  _ worried about you today. Ran up to me early this morning at breakfast asking all kinds of questions and 'if I knew what happened to you at the party last night’.”

“What’d you say?” James’ eyes remained firmly shut still, rubbing his forehead in hopes of getting rid of an oncoming headache.

“Told him I didn’t know, cause I don’t. He asked if I saw you talking to anyone, though.”

James hissed. He had told her he was going to talk to Regulus and it was certain she had seen the two together dancing around.

“I lied and said no cause I weirdly feel the need to protect your stupid arse.”

“Ugh, thank you, Marles.” He sat up, leaning over and wrapping his arms around her torso, making her laugh, hugging him awkwardly back. 

“So,” She started, her voice sounding more careful than James was used to hearing from her. “Do you want to talk about whatever happened with Regulus?”

James sighed. “I did something stupid.”

“You always do stupid things.”

“Wow, thanks.”

“You know what I mean.” She teased, finally pulling away from the awkward hug. “ You aren’t usually this affected.”

James groaned, closing his eyes and burying his face in his knees out of embarrassment. “It was really bad.”

“Like how bad?”

“Like I kissed my best friend's brother and then panicked and ran away cause I don’t think he likes me like that and now I’ve ruined my friendship with him and Sirius and probably the other boys too, kind of bad.”

“YOU KISSED REGULUS?!” She yelled, grabbing James’ shoulders.

“SHH!” He covered her mouth with his hand, frantically looking around to make sure no one was close enough to hear.

She ripped his hand away from her mouth, but now thankfully talking much quieter. “I knew you liked him! How did it happen? What made you do it? What was his reaction? Is this your first real kiss?!”

James groaned again, scrubbing his face with his hands. “Normally I would love to talk about all of this, but Regulus isn’t just anyone. I seriously fucked up Marles. I don’t know what I’m going to do.”

“James, it’s going to be fine.” She placed a hand on his shoulder. “Tell me what happened.”

James recounted the whole story with minor gasps or awe’s from Marlene as he went.

“Okay, so you’re telling me you kissed him and before he had time to react, you ran?”

“Mhh hmm.”

“Jeez mate, that’s rough.”

“I  _ know _ .” He groaned. “But I panicked! And I couldn’t really face being rejected right then.”

“Well did you ever think maybe-” She was cut off by a sound from below them.

The two Gryffindors looked at each other before peering over the railing towards the grassy base of the pitch.

“James?” The voice now clearly said. 

Regulus.

“Shit.” James shot backward in his seat, trying to make himself as small as possible. “Did he see me?”

“He’s about to.” A smirk crossed the girl’s face but before James could stop her she shouted back towards the boy. “He’s up here!”

“I’m going to fucking kill you, McKinnon!” James whisper-shouted at her.

“James! It’s Regulus! Please come down, I want to talk!”

James curled himself in an even smaller ball, groaning.

_ Why? Why right now? Oh god please let this be a dream. No, no, no, no, no. _

“He’ll be right down!” Marlene responded for him. 

“Go on then, go talk to him. Maybe it’s not as bad as you think, Potter.” She said more quietly to James who shook his head. 

Marlene sighed and grabbed his hand, pulling him up and forcing him to stand. She grabbed his shoulders, shaking him around a bit like the team would do before a game to get them hyped up.

“You’ve got this. It’s all going to be okay. And even if it’s not, come back here and we can talk it out. Between the two of us, we can figure something out, okay?”

James made a small noise of recognition.

“OKAY?!” She shouted at him.

“Okay! Okay! Shh!” James held his hands up in surrender. “Fine, I’ll go.”

He moved slowly towards the base of the seats and down the staircase to the door that led from the stands onto the pitch. As he walked out, he fiddled with the base of his worn shirt, picking at a few loose threads as he approached the other boy.

“Hey,” James said quietly.

“Hey,” Regulus replied, looking up behind James at Marlene. “Can we go somewhere a little more private?”

James nodded reluctantly, taking one last look up at her. She quickly flashed him a thumbs up before pushing off into the air once again.

James followed Regulus who led them into the changing rooms off of the pitch. The familiar scent of broom polish and kit leather filled James' nostrils and instantly he felt more comfortable and relaxed with the familiar smells surrounding him, stabilizing his running mind somewhat.

James made his way over towards one of the sinks along the wall, pressing his palms against the pale ceramic bowl, while Regulus stood opposite him a few feet away. 

James quickly realized he wanted to be the first to speak, to apologize for what had happened, say it was a mistake, anything to try and fix their friendship, so everything could go back to the way it had been before.

“Regulus, I’m so s-” 

“James shut up.” Regulus cut him off, taking a step closer.

James felt a spike of fear through his stomach.

_ Shit. Shit. Shit. _

“I lied,” Regulus said, running a hand through his hair. “I don’t want to talk.”

“What-” But before James could finish, Regulus was stepping forwards, grabbing a handful of James’ shirt, and pulling him in, crashing their lips together.

James’ mind raced at first, thoughts rushing in and out, panic, confusion, shock, but then everything cleared. He felt Regulus’ cold, soft lips against his own, and everything else disappeared.

James quickly deepened the kiss, bringing his hand up to Regulus’ cheek and pulling him even closer. 

Kissing Regulus was like drinking champagne, his lips sweet and a tingly feeling erupting in James’ stomach moving up to his arms and fingertips the longer their lips crashed together. The smell of his French cologne, rain, and the sea filled James’ senses as he kissed the other boy and he found himself never wanting to be rid of it. He could be drowning in this feeling and would never even put up a fight. He wasn’t scared, he was exhilarated.

They kissed until neither could go any longer, breaking apart for air, their chests pressed together in gasping breaths, noses bumping softly.

“You…me?” James whispered after a moment, his mind reeling once again.

“Yeah,” Regulus whispered back and James could feel the boy’s breath on his cheeks. “I always have.”

James smiled widely, meeting the eyes of the other boy and running his fingers through his dark hair. It was even softer than James had imagined it would be. He wrapped his finger around one of the curls, carefully spinning it and taking it apart again and again.

“So,” Regulus said after a moment, returning his smile. “How about seeing those Mermaids, huh?”

James smiled, leaning forward and kissing him again much softer. “With you? Anytime.”

Regulus laughed against James’ lips, slowly pulling away and walking towards the door.

James followed, upset at the lack of contact, never wanting to let Regulus get too far away again. But the two waited, walking carefully to avoid other students, but when they finally reached the glass room once again, now illuminated with natural daylight, their fingers quickly intertwined again as they sat together on the large couch, and waited.


End file.
